Duga & Fakta
by CALIC0
Summary: [Drabble #OgaFuruWeek] Misaki pernah bertanya, apakah Oga Tatsumi adiknya menyukai seseorang di balik sikap premannya. Rupanya dugaan dia membuahkan sebuah fakta dan menjadi rahasia keduanya saja


**Beelzebub (c)** **Tamura Ryouhei**

 **Duga & Fakta #OgaFuruWeekday2:confession © cnbdg0307151924**

 **.**

* * *

Misaki pernah bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri: apakah adik laki-lakinya, Tatsumi, pernah jatuh cinta? Atau setidaknya melirik seseorang dalam pandangan romantis? Hobi berkelahi pemuda beringasan itu membuat sang kakak cukup khawatir. Lalu, dari keluhan-keluhan Takayuki pada satu hari kedatangannya ke kediaman Oga, sahabat silver sang adik menyatakan bahwa "Oga populer di antara gadis-gadis. Bukan hanya Hilda-san, tetapi Aoi-san bahkan mungkin Yolda-san juga."

Sempat bertanya Misaki siapa Yolda itu, namun cepat Takayuki membekap mulut sebab perihal Yolda bersama tuan muda cengengnya bukan untuk konsumsi umum. Pertanyaan kembali Misaki ujarkan, apakah Tatsumi adiknya menyukai seseorang? Atau apakah dia justru aseksual?

Furuichi menjawab "Tidak tahu. Dia sepertinya hanya cinta berkelahi. Aku belum pernah melihat dia melirik gadis-gadis yang menyukainya itu."

Hari itu, pada sore yang cerah tepat di depan televisi ruang keluarga Oga sebelum Takayuki ditarik dengan tidak berkeperitemanan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dan dipaksa bermain game ("Karena game itu lebih manly daripada bergosip!"), gadis surai hitam yang dulu pun seorang pemimpin Red Tail menyuarakan kembali sebuah tanya kepada diri sendiri: "Apakah jangan-jangan Tatsumi…?".

Namun cepat ia menggeleng, menghilangkan pikiran yang sempat menyambangi.

"Tidak mungkin. Mereka hanya bersahabat."

Namun sangkalan membuahkan fakta di depan mata.

Datang kembali hari di mana Takayuki berkunjung ke rumah sederhana keluarga Oga yang tak pernah sunyi oleh cekikikan bayi. Seperti sering dilakukannya, Takayuki menginap. Futon tamu bahkan telah memiliki aroma sama dengan aroma pemuda silver itu.

Misaki melangkah menaiki tangga, hendak menyambangi kamar sang adik untuk memintanya (red: memerintah) Tatsumi untuk pergi ke mini market membeli saus dan susu. Kebetulan malam itu orang tua keduanya tengah pergi mengunjungi saudara di luar kota. Hanya ada Misaki, Tatsumi, Beel, dan Takayuki. Hilda entah pergi kemana bersama monster bersayapnya.

Biasa ia menendang pintu kamar hingga nyaris terlepas dari engsel. Tetapi untuk sekali ini saja, si sulung dari dua bersaudara tersebut memilih untuk membuka pintu kamar secara manusiawi. Tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Bukan maksud mengintip, ia hanya penasaran sebab mungkin dugaannya dapat terjawab oleh apapun yang tengah dua murid SMA lakukan dalam kamar. Tidak ada suara-suara permainan game.

Daun pintu membuka perlahan dan dengan pernuh kehati-hatian Misaki melongokkan kepala ke dalam kamar sederhana milik Tatsumi. Hening, dengan sesekali dua suara lembut dengkuran menyapa. Samar melalui mata cantiknya Misaki menangkap kepala surai silver dan hijau tengah berdempetan di atas sebuah bantal. Bantal milik Tatsumi. Takayuki dan Beel berpelukan tentram di atas ranjang pribadi Tatsumi. Terlelap tidur bersebelahan. Sebuah hal ganjil yang berhasil menghadirkan detak terputus pada jantung Misaki sebab ia tahu sang adik tidak suka ranjangnya sembarangan disentuh, apalagi digunakan orang lain tidur. Selain Beel tentunya.

Sedangkan Tatsumi, si pemilik kamar, rupanya memilih duduk di lantai di samping ranjang. Memandangi wajah sahabat semenjak kecilnya, sambil sesekali mengelus-elus helaian poni Takayuki.

Cukup mengejutkan, namun tak seberapa dengan ia yang kemudian bangkit untuk memberi sebuah kecupan panjang di kening Takayuki yang tengah terlelap itu.

Terkesiap Misaki dengan cukup keras, sampai-sampai pintu tak sengaja ia tutup hingga menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Ia pun kalah cepat dengan Tatsumi yang berhasil memergokinya kemudian, dengan wajah merah, antara cemas, malu, dan marah.

"Tatsumi, apa kamu dan Takayuki…"

Ditanya, ia menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Kami tidak berhubungan seperti itu."

.

.

Kakak beradik duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Sama-sama memeluk cangkir isi teh panas pada tangan masing-masing. Misaki pening, takut mencerna penuturan Tatsumi, adik preman, nakal, senang berkelahi, dan sangat disayanginya itu. Oga Tatsumi rupanya bukan tidak memiliki seseorang yang ia sukai, bukan juga tidak pernah melirik gadis-gadis cantik yang berseliweran, apalagi aseksual. Ia hanya telah memiliki orang yang disayangi itu terlebih dahulu. Sejak lama. Bahkan sebelum siapa-siapa menyadarinya.

"Jangan beritahu siapa pun tentang tindakanku barusan, apalagi kepada Furuichi."

Tatsumi mendesah panjang, menenangkan dentuman dalam dada yang terus berlari kencang. Sesekali kepala berputar ke arah tangga, cemas yang dibicarakan mencuri dengar obrolan hati ke hati mereka.

"Jangan beritahu Furuichi kalau aku mencintainya. Dia akan jijik. Aku tidak mau dia jauh-jauh dariku."

Misaki melepas pegangan pada cangkir, berlanjut menggenggam tangan kanan sang adik. "Rahasiamu aman, Tatsumi."

Ia mencintai Furuichi Takayuki. Satu-satunya pemuda gila yang nekat menyatakan niatan bersahabat dengan Tatsumi, pemuda penggila buah dada yang pernah ditunjuk dan mengiyakan permintaan Misaki untuk berteman dengan adiknya. Pemuda tidak bisa berkelahi yang selalu berada di sisi Tatsumi itulah yang rupanya dilabuhkan pada hati sekeras baja Tatsumi.

"Boleh aku tahu sejak kapan kamu menaruh hati pada Takayuki?"

Tatsumi membalas genggaman tangan sang kakak, mencari kekuatan yang tidak ia dapatkan saat ini. Tenaga yang selalu ia miliki selama berkelahi raib.

"Sejak awal pertemanan kami."

Sebuah pengakuan yang begitu berat. Tidak hanya karena mereka bersahabat, Misaki pun yakin Takayuki tidak akan suka bila tahu bahwa Tatsumi memiliki perasaan berlebih untuknya, mereka sesama lelaki. Biarlah pengakuan mendalam sang adik menjadi rahasia mereka berdua. Tidak akan Misaki ungkit-ungkit. Kecuali bila Tatsumi sendirilah yang berani untuk menyatakan isi hati.

Ya, bila Tatsumi sendiri yang menyatakan cintanya. Entah kapan.

Sekarang Misaki tahu jawaban akan pertanyaannya di awal kisah.

"Ya, Tatsumi mencintai seseorang. Yaitu, Furuichi Takayuki, teman terdekat yang selalu berjalan beriringan dengannya."


End file.
